


I Knew He Didn't Do It

by lovelyellie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: minor albus dumbledore bashing, wrote this because I honestly believe lupin would be so mad at Dumbledore after PoA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyellie/pseuds/lovelyellie
Summary: After the events of the Shrieking Shack and the Time-Turner, Lupin goes to talk to Dumbledore about Sirius being locked up for 12 years in Azkaban.





	I Knew He Didn't Do It

Remus slowly walked up to Dumbledore's office. The last few hours of adrenaline, as well as the full moon, were saying on him heavily. He wanted nothing more than to retreat to his room and sleep until the next full moon, but he had to do this first. 

The gargoyle spoke as Remus approached. 

"Password?"

"Turkish Delight," said Lupin. 

The gargoyle moved to reveal the door to Dumbledore's office. Remus knocked on the door, and stepped inside. 

Dumbledore was sat behind his desk with a muggle activity book. He looked up as Remus entered the office. 

"Ah Remus, how are you?" asked Dumbledore, gesturing for him to sit in the chair across from his desk. 

"Fine," Remus sat. 

"I had hoped so, after the events of last night. Very tricky business. However, it all worked out in-"

"I told you he was innocent," Remus said. 

Dumbledore cocked his head to the side. "Pardon."

"I told you Sirius was innocent all those years ago. I told you he didn't do it." 

Dumbledore sighed. "At the time, Remus, it was most logical to assume-"

"NO!" Remus stood then. "I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU HE WOULD NEVER HAVE SOLD THEM OUT!"

Dumbledore shook his head and tried to interject. "As I said we could only assume that-"

"I TOLD YOU HE WOULDN'T DO IT. BUT YOU SAID TO LEAVE IT BE!" 

Remus was pacing now. He had tried, had wanted to have this conversation to be calm. But now it was all boiling over. 

"He... he sat in that cell for TWELVE YEARS, ALBUS! AND YOU DID NOTHING!"

"Remus," Dumbledore began. 

Remus looked at the man, who twelve years ago he had trusted, who had convinced him to see his best friend as a murderer. Who had known, full well, that Sirius would have rather died than betray James and Lily, and had done nothing. 

"I quit." 

And with that Remus Lupin stormed from the office, letting the door slam behind him on the way out. 


End file.
